


Misplaced, Not Lost

by wyvernwolf



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/wyvernwolf
Summary: Unlike when he was working, Harry was an utter slob when he was at home and seemed to be completely incapable of putting things back where they belonged. It meant that he spent a lot of time turning the entire house upside down looking for whatever it was that he’d lost. Which would explain why he was perpetually late for his meetings at Kingsman.





	Misplaced, Not Lost

A bang and then the sound of things being moved around briefly took Eggsy’s attention away from the movie he was watching.

“Love? Everything alright?” He called out, not looking away from where Eliza, the Professor and the Colonel were just about to start singing The Rain in Spain.

“I can’t find them!” Harry shouted back, accompanied by the clatter of things being loudly shifted around.

Eggy rolled his eyes at the reply. “What have you lost now?” he asked, not at all concerned. Since moving in with Harry, scenes like this were commonplace. For someone who was so fastidious about his appearance and so meticulous when he was working, Harry was the complete opposite when he was at home.

It had amused Eggsy endlessly when he’d discovered that the only reason Harry’s home had been so neat and tidy when he’d visited during their 24 hour break was because Harry had been so confident that Eggsy would pass the test, he’d had the place professionally cleaned by Kingsman approved staff beforehand.

It was only after he’d moved in that he’d discovered that the neatness that day had been an illusion.Unlike when he was working, Harry was an utter slob when he was at home and seemed to be completely incapable of putting things back where they belonged. It meant that he spent a lot of time turning the entire house upside down looking for whatever it was that he’d lost. Which would explain why he was perpetually late for his meetings at Kingsman.

From cufflinks in the cutlery drawer, to a sock sitting innocently in the pantry, or that one time he’d found a half-eaten slice of toast on top of the dresser; Eggsy had lost count of the number of times he’d had to stop his own tasks to help Harry find something that he’d lost.

“I haven’t _lost_ anything,” Harry said sounding very affronted. “I’ve _misplaced_ something.”

Eggsy bit back a snicker. “Right. What have you _misplaced_ this time then? Your socks? Slippers? Your head?”

“Very funny, Eggsy. It’s my glasses. I can’t find them.” This pronouncement was accompanied by another bang so loud that Eggsy could hear the china plates rattling in the display case. JB lifted his face from where he’d been nuzzled into Eggsy’s lap and looked up inquiringly at his master.

“It’s fine, JB. Just your Daddy being forgetful again,” Eggsy said to the pug, tapping him fondly on the nose. Reassured that nothing was wrong, JB stuck his head back into Eggsy’s lap and promptly fell back asleep.

Eliza and The Professor were dancing across the screen when Eggsy thought of something.

“Have you checked your study?” He shouted.

There was a beat of silence.

“Of course I have!” Was the angry reply.

Eggsy smirked when he heard footsteps down the hall and then the door to the study creak open. Drawers were banged open and closed, there was the rustling of what sounded like files being moved around and then Harry could be heard stomping out.

Eggsy could tell by the sound of Harry’s steps that his frustration was mounting. He’d noticed as Harry got older that his patience, something that was already in short supply, got even shorter. Eggsy dug the remote out from under JB’s pudgy body and paused the movie. He knew from prior experience that he wouldn’t have any peace to finish watching it until Harry found his glasses. He scratched JB behind his ears, listening to his wheezing snores and waited for Harry to start shouting again.

“Bugger it! Where the fucking hell are they!”

“Where did you see them last?” Eggsy asked calmly.

“If I knew that I wouldn’t be fucking looking for them now, would I?”

“Alright, alright, no need to bite my head off, Mr Grumpy Pants,” Eggsy mumbled the last bit, knowing that Harry was in no mood to be teased.

“Bedroom?” He suggested and winced when he heard a crash punctuated by more swearing coming from the hallway. Harry had obviously reached the throwing things around part or his search.

“I’ve looked everywhere. They’re gone!”

“What about the kitchen?”

“What part of I looked everywhere didn’t you understand?” Harry bellowed.

Eggsy rolled his eyes at a still sleeping JB at the snarky reply. He knew better than to take offence when Harry was like this.

“Have you checked _inside_ the fridge?” He said loud enough for Harry to hear him.

“Why on earth would they be inside the fridge?”

“Well, I found JB’s favourite toy in there last week.”

Harry wasn’t even in the same room as him and Eggsy could still feel Harry’s outrage at the perceived accusation.

“And you of course blame me.”

Eggsy looked to the heavens and prayed for patience. “Harry, who else could it be? Are you honestly trying to say that JB opened the fridge and put his Mr Ducky in the fridge?”

The silence that followed his comment was frigid. “Are you going to help me find my glasses or provide more unhelpful commentary, _Darling_?”

Eggsy pursed his lips. “Right, right, sorry, Love. You didn’t leave them at work did you?”

Eggsy nearly jumped out of his skin when Harry suddenly appeared in the doorway. JB let out a yelp when Eggsy’s fingers gripped his fur a bit too tightly in reaction.

“I may be getting older, Eggsy, but I’m not so advanced in years that I wouldn’t remember wearing them home last night,” Harry said, practically growling.

Eggsy patted JB, an unspoken apology for hurting him, before turning to look properly at his grumpy love. And promptly burst out laughing when he saw Harry.

The grumpy look on Harry’s face turned into bewilderment and then morphed into the start of anger when Eggsy continued laughing.

Recognising this, Eggsy bit his lip to stop himself from laughing and mutely pointed to the top of his head. The confused face Harry made almost made him start laughing again, but he didn’t stop pointing until realisation and subsequently embarrassment bloomed on Harry’s face.

Harry flushed a bright red as he reached up to the top of his head and his searching fingers grasped the forgotten glasses almost hidden in the curls he’d neglected to tame that morning.

He shot a look at Eggsy who was by now laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes, waking JB who started barking in excitement.

“Fuck you very hard, Eggsy,” he said irritably as he placed the glasses firmly on his face and with utmost dignity made his retreat, Eggsy’s laughter and JB’s barks trailing after him.

 

\- Fin -


End file.
